Run to Freedom
by Anasazi-Tiger
Summary: My first story. I'm not so great with summaries but please try it out!
1. The City of Chie

If you were to look down on the city of Chie you would immediately be able to spot the tell tale signs of a once thriving city. Originally it had been a very systematic city; the grid-like design was still visible if one knew where to look. To the north and east were the remainders of the supposedly indestructible wall that had once protected the city from harm. It now lay crumbling and unkempt, completely useless. To the west was the harbor. Though the water still glittered endlessly, the actual buildings of the harbor itself were depressing and soon to be condemned. And to the south were the mountains and steep cliffs; the last source of real protection.

The dusty stone and wood buildings that lined the now maze-like streets of Chie were gloomy to say the least. Occasionally you might come across a house that at least looked like someone had _tried_ to make it look decent. But most gave up in the end. They always did. The streets were nothing more than compacted, dusty, brown, dirt. The little children of the village did not play like the children who had come centuries before them. Families were poor and every hand was needed for something or another if they wanted to eat and live another day. But what gave off the most depressing sense of gloom was the once great castle that loomed over the city. But like all of the other structures it had suffered considerable damage and now looked pathetic.

Chie did have a ruler though. A heart throb of an emperor who did nothing more than play around with his girls and order the army to enforce ridiculous laws that no one would follow. Once every year his men would go through and pick out useful children to be servants in the castle. Mothers would cry out in anguish as their children were led away and fathers would bite their lips honor bound not to cry out with the women.

Kaye hadn't really understood what had happened when the men came to take her away. Her green eyes lingered questionably on her crying mother and her silent father. The men had simply tugged gently on her arm and she had simply left with all of the other children. A black crow had cried out to her that day. Some of the children were crying, the older ones anyway, while the young ones, including herself, had walked to the castle with wide-eyed wonder and confusion. Kaye and the others slept in the north wing of the castle. It was the area specifically designed for the servants and the higher the floor, the higher your rank.

Said girl gazed out of her third story window at the rather depressing landscape unable to convince herself that she seriously needed to get to her chores. _There are plenty of people in my position that can do them for me._ She thought. What harm could there be in missing one day's worth of chores? After all, as she had just come to the conclusion herself, there were other people that could and would take her place. But her unfortunate heart was laced with guilt as she sighed and dragged her body away from the window. The crow that had been perched above her for some time now let out a cry and flew away with a flutter of wings and feathers. Kaye looked at her reflection in the mirror and posed humorously but dropped her arms dejectedly and walked out of her small room. The long hallway seemed to be the only happy place to be. The other inhabitants of the floor had put up little bits and pieces of themselves to try and make the blank walls more cheerful and homely. Evidentially it had worked to some extent. Kaye couldn't help but smile before setting off at her fast pace to her designated work station.

* * *

Yay! My first story; though I don't really think it's that good. But I shall listen to comments and criticism. Plus, flames are used to make my room warmer!


	2. Tas and the Emperor

"Mornin' Kaye." The old supervisor said groggily. Kaye smiled up at the elder and took up her apron and broom that he offered.

"Good morning Bard. How are you this morning?" The old man snorted at this question for he knew Kaye already knew the answer.

"'M as fine as I'll ever be I suppose. Jus' another day workin' in this slum fest." Kaye shook her head at this and took the list of chores Bard offered her. Her eyebrows rose and she sighed.

"He's isn't asking for too much today it seems." She muttered sarcastically. Bard nodded in understanding.

"It's days like this one that make me glad 'm getting old an all. Makes me glad I got promoted at leas' anyway." Kaye nodded and felt her smile fade away as she trudged to the entrance hall. The walk was quiet and she had some time to mull over things and daydream a little as she walked. _One day a prince will come and save me. We may not necessarily fall in love but I'd be free and happy. _She snorted at her imagination and turned down another long flight of staircases. _I'd rather free myself more than anything. But I'm sure I would be missed by someone. Though it's not like the emperor even knows who I am…_She sighed. She had always had thoughts of running away ever since she was little and first began working in the castle. The little girl couldn't see why this many servants were needed anyway. The castle was beyond help by far and all the emperor did was play with his maidens. The many soldiers and guards continually strut around like they own the place and didn't hesitate to whip servants if they slipped up even once. Kaye, being a bit of a troublemaker, was a close friend of the whip wielders. Close enough that she could actually have a conversation with them before she was punished.

"_Y'er in trouble again girl?" _

"_Hey, the guard deserved it!" The young girl had retorted fiercely as she was positioned herself for the blows. _

"_Yeah, yeah and next it'll be that the poor wall deserved it. I know it was you who painted that mural up on them walls in the fourth floor corridor." The little girl couldn't help but laugh._

_Yeah but wasn't it a pretty picture?" The man chuckled as he readied his whip._

"_Aye, very pretty indeed." The whipping hurt but Kaye soon righted herself and shook hands with the whip wielder. _

"_I'll see you again sometime this week most likely." Kaye had said proudly. The man chuckled again and led her out of the room. _

"_Well I would be sad if I didn't get t'er see you at least once a week. Try and stay outt'er trouble girl." _

She didn't mind being punished so much. The green eyed girl began her dusty job of sweeping the great floor of the entrance hall. And once that was said and done she had to go back over it with a scrubbing brush and scalding water.

She hissed as she looked at her red and swollen knees. Kaye was currently sitting down in the middle of the entrance on her break. _Making me do all of this on my own…even though it's random the emperor should definitely be punished for this!_ She sighed again got to her knees again to continue her scrubbing. Her rough motions slowed as she began to notice the tiny black streaks that were appearing on the floor beneath her rag. Moving it out of the way she lowered her face to examine the streaks and found to her surprise that they were letters! She tilted her head gently to the side as she read her lips moving silently.

Ye whom can wield my power shall be recognized as kin, and as such ye shall be recognized as this kingdom's only hope.

Luckar Tas

Scratching her head she moved to scrub the offended and confusing letters away but found they would not disappear. Frowning she pushed up her sleeves and scrubbed with all the power she had but to no avail. Kaye angrily threw the rag on the ground and crossed her arms across her chest. _I'll certainly get punished for this I know it._ The small girl failed to notice the presence of the figure on the stairs.

"Giving up are we?" Came the cool deep voice of the stranger. Jerking her head up Kaye's eyes widened in surprise as she realized who had been talking. The boy was a little older than her obviously. His dark hair and handsome features should have made him irresistible but this was not so. Kaye was drawn to his dark and pitiless eyes. She shivered involuntarily from her spot on the floor and felt a twinge of fear in her heart. _This…this is the emperor. _He smiled and walked over to her. She bowed and he chuckled. "What is your name girl?"

"Kaye, your highness."

"Kaye huh? Is there a last name that goes with that?" Kaye's green eyes met his briefly before she lowered into her bow again.

"None that I can remember your highness." She could have sworn she saw a faint smirk cross his lips at her answer but a second later she thought she certainly must have imagined it.

"You needn't speak so formally to me Kaye. I would not tell of it to anyone else." The girl straightened herself up slightly and gazed at her feet.

"I couldn't possibly You're Highness. I am but a lowly servant girl unworthy of your acknowledgment."

"You seem to have rehearsed this speech well enough. Tell me Kaye; have you dreamed of meeting me often?" Kaye flinched slightly.

"Not at all My Lord, it's just there is not much else a lowly servant girl can do when she is not working."

"I could make your free evenings more _pleasurable_ if you wish." The emperor whispered huskily with a small smirk. Kaye shook her head furiously.

"That would be unwise You're Highness."

"Is that really your place to say?" Kaye hesitated and shook her head. "Well there are things I must attend to but rest assured we will meet again my dear Kaye."

"My Lord…" Kaye murmured as he passed. Once he was out of sight her sank to her knees and shivered. "What a horrible man…"


	3. A Dangerous Plot

"Oh Kaye darling that must have been down right horrible

"Oh Kaye darling that must have been down right horrible!" Exclaimed the honey haired servant girl. She and Kaye were eating their dinner and having a private conversation amongst the chattering servants. Marty, Kaye's honey colored hair friend, had listened to Kaye's story of her encounter with the emperor and nearly gagged. "The hand maidens claim he is an absolute delight but I've always thought he was a shady man."

"Although I wonder how much your thoughts would change if you were a hand maiden instead of just a regular servant girl." Kaye said coyly. Marty scoffed and sipped her tea.

"If I ever become a maiden, do me the favor of throwing me out of the Study window."

"And have Morris throw me out as well? I think not." Marty laughed as said person sat down next to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Morris darling if I asked Kaye to throw me out of the Study window because I became a hand maiden would you throw her out as well?" The brunette looked at Kaye quizzically who in turn shook her head and laughed.

"I don't think I would. Rather if you got picked to be the emperor's slut I would kill him myself and we'd all be free at last. At least if he was dead I'd be free to marry you officially."

"Any wedding you give me would be enough Morris." Kaye smiled at the two lovers and excused herself.

"I would like to go...er…look in a certain room." Kaye explained as the two protested her departure. The lovers immediately smiled and waved her off.

The green eyed girl walked quietly down the dark hallway and entered third wooden door on the right. She had entered this room so many times before that she knew exactly where everything was by heart. Charts upon charts of different places hung on the walls and piled on the stony floor. She sat herself down next to a particularity large stack of maps and began looking them over only to find that she did not want to read them tonight like she had wanted to only nights before. Sighing, she snuffed out the candle and left the room only to wander down the hall aimlessly.

Eventually she looked around and found that she was in a dark hallway which was only lit by a faint flickering light coming from an open door at the end of the hallway. Soft voices could be heard and, curious as always, Kaye tiptoed forward eager to listen. She stopped mere feet away from the doorway and listened.

"…and so I don't think this is a very wise move You're Highness."

"As I said before, you are not in a position to question my motives or whether or not it is wise."

"But Sire…"

"Are you not my best general? Are you not the best general in all the land?"

"I would not deny it Sire but…"

"The nomads will be destroyed. This is my final order."

"But why the nomads? I know they pose a threat to you because…"

"Do not speak of that."

"Forgive me I forgot my place."

"You did indeed. Now listen the nomads are positioned somewhere just outside Mir. How fast can you move an army there?"

"Within two weeks at most. Less if I know exactly where they are."

"Two weeks will have to do. We must completely obliterate them."

"But Sire, if they get word of this ambush they could disappear in a matter of days and not resurface for days on end."

"Do you plan to turn traitor and warn them?"

"No Sire but…"

"You will carry out my plan and the nomads will die. Women, children, elderly, all of them must fall to my sword, the sword of Chie."

"I…I understand My Lord."

"You wait and see, Chie will become a great kingdom again with the slaughter of the nomads."

"Yes My Lord."

Kaye stood frozen in fear at what she had just heard. _I…I cannot let this happen! _She backed slowly down the hallway careful not to make a noise and ran to her room.

"But I am just one girl. What can I do?" She turned to look out her window at the dismal sight that was her home. "I have to do something…to kill innocent people like that just for the sake of this pathetic kingdom…it's beyond despicable." Her face set with newfound resolve, she crossed to her trunk and pulled out a bag.


	4. Jarren

Kaye was in her room packing with as much speed as she could without making too much noise

Kaye was in her room packing with as much speed as she could without making too much noise. All of her little precious items, extra clothes, food, water, and other essentials were able to fit in her sack. She glanced around the room once more before opening her door and glancing around in the hallway. _Right the coast is clear. I'll just leave the door open. _She set off down the twisting dark hallways that she knew by heart now and snuck out of the castle through the kitchen. The lazy guards slept through her careful creeping and at last she made her way to the great gate that separated the castle from Chie. The gate however was wide open and Kaye took a step back realizing this could only mean bad news. Sure enough two guards sprung out of nowhere and eyed her harshly in the dark.

"Papers girly, hand 'em over." Kaye hesitated but began rummaging through her bad knowing full well she didn't have papers.

"She is on orders from the emperor to go buy last minute supplies. It is quite an important task. I shall escort her so have no fear men." Kaye turned and came face to face with the head general of Chie. Her heart sank at this as the two guards stepped aside immediately. The young general smiled as he held his out his arm for Kaye. She couldn't really see his face but she knew he must have been slightly at this. Shakily she took his arm and he led the way down the dusty road that connected the castle and the town together. Kaye kept silent as she thought of a way to escape the general but then remembered that his man was a genius. He would surely catch her in no time if she was on foot.

His strides were long and quick making it actually quite difficult for the green eyed girl to keep up. She grunted as she tripped on something invisible but before she ever hit the ground the young man by her side had caught her and set her back on her feet. The general chuckled and they began walking at a much slowly pace this time. "You could have told me to slow down you know?" He finally said. Kaye glanced at him and flushed.

"I-I'm sorry." Kaye apologized though she wasn't sure why.

"What's your name girl?"

"Kaye, sir." He chuckled again at this.

"Such a formal person you are Kaye. There is no need for formality when talking to me." Kaye stopped suddenly causing her once again to fall over due to his unexpected pull. This time he did not catch her in time and she hit the dusty ground creating a plume of the tan stuff to rise into the air. They both coughed as he helped her up and dusted her off.

"What are you doing?" Kaye asked suddenly. The general eyed her, his invisible eyes boring her down.

"Dusting you off…" he said slowly. Kaye shook her head.

"I mean why are you here with me? Why did you help me get out? Where are you taking me?"

"Ah…just hold on a bit. You'll see in a couple of minutes. Don't worry I'm not planning anything sinister." Kaye stared at him and nodded with her mouth slightly open. They started off again but this time Kaye couldn't help but steal glances at the mysterious head general. _Wasn't he the one talking to the emperor? I don't understand._

"You never…" she broke off bound by the impounded servant code. _He is different from me. He is like royalty. I am not. _

"I never what?" He asked slightly amused.

"Your…" Her tongue refused to ask the question so Kaye improvised. "I'm Kaye…you're…" There was an intake of understanding but Kaye didn't notice. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

"You're not being rude. On the contrary I just realized that I was quite rude thank you for reminding me." He reassured her with a smile as he led her down another dusty ally. "My name is Jarren."

"Master Jarren…" Kaye said experimentally. There was an annoyed sigh.

"No, no, no. My name is _Jarren_. Not Master Jarren. Not general Jarren, just Jarren."

"J-Jarren then…what is…?!" She stopped but this time Jarren was wise enough to stop at the same time so as she wouldn't fall over. Her grinned as he led her over to the huge beast that was tied to a post. A thin old man seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and untied the beast.

"Ja, thank you my friend for the horse." The old man let out a wheezy laugh and waved the thanks away.

"Nonsense Jarren. You been helpin' me for quite som' time now. It's the les' I can do aft'r all." Jarren nodded and turned to Kaye.

"Can you ride?"

"No, I've never touched a horse let alone ride one."

"Well that's good because now it means I have an actual excuse to travel with you."

"Oh well that's…eh?!" Kaye realized what he just said. "Y-You mean…you knew it was me who over heard?" _Of course he did, he's a genius._

"Well…if it helps…the emperor didn't notice. Just me. But I want to help you out. You're planning on going to the nomads right? For your freedom and to warn them of the emperor's invasion."

"I…" He grabbed her around the waist and sat her up on top of the high beast. He thanked Ja again and slid on the saddle behind her skillfully.

"Well, we're off then." He shook the reigns and spurred the horse into a gallop. Kaye clenched her knees together tightly and twisted her fingers into the horse's long mane. She was grateful for the warm tunic and hose that had replaced her servants dress. Her cloak was wrapped tightly about her as well trying to keep the chill and wind out. Soon enough Kaye couldn't feel half her face or her fingers. Her teeth chattered as the scenery flashed by in a whirl of dark greens, browns, and blacks.

"Just a little farther Kaye, just hold on a little longer and we will stop to rest." Kaye nodded but couldn't speak. Jarren's rigid arms were still on either side of her as he held the reigns and Kaye in place. Just as the dusty dull sun began to make its way up the horizon Jarren pulled on the reigns and slowed the tired horse to a more relaxing speed. "Over there Kaye, look over there. That little house is where we'll be staying for a little bit ok?" Kaye nodded again and at last the horse stopped. Jarren slid down easily and turned back with his arms outstretched for the small frozen girl. Kaye, being exhausted and frozen, only managed to swing both her legs over one side and reached out only to find that she really couldn't move. Jarren gently pulled her down and set her on her feet. He grabbed their bags and helped Kaye walk over to the little house. Once inside he pushed her onto the soft chair and vanished through the doorway.


	5. Of Memories and Maps

Kaye looked around and saw a small fireplace built into the wall

Kaye looked around and saw a small fireplace built into the wall. She somehow managed to make her way over to the fireplace and placed the wood neatly down. She rummaged through her sack and pulled out the small box of tinder and matches. Soon enough a small fire was going and the green eyed girl began to warm up. Unfortunately though as the heat licked her body she was sent into a fit of uncontrollable shivers.

"Poor little Kaye. Here take this blanket and go sit by the fire with ."A pleasant woman cooed to Kaye. Kaye nodded and ran over to the equally pleasant man who smiled and pulled her down next to him.

"The nights get strangely cold here Kaye darling. Did you know that?"

"No . Why is it like that here?"

"Some believe it is a curse placed on Chie."

"A curse?"

"Because we failed Kaye to live up to our honor."

"Does and think they haven't lived up to their honor?" The man smiled sadly at her.

"There are some times when I do feel like that Kaye."

"I don't think you're bad people though. I think you've done just fine." Kaye said determinedly.

"Thank you Kaye."

Kaye rubbed her eyes and looked back into the flames. _What was that? Those people seemed so familiar but I can't remember who they are. I can't even remember exactly what they looked like._ She rubbed her arms vigorously as her shivering was reduced to small shakes here and there. Jarren came back in through the door, closed it, and sat down next to her also shivering.

"Sheesh it's cold out today. I hate the weather here. It's so unpredictable." He complained in a very conversational way. Kaye looked him over. She supposed he could be considered handsome with his soft but determined features. His light brown hair was cut neatly and his matching brown eyes twinkled. He was certainly taller than Kaye but he must have been at least three years or so older than her. Jarren, it seemed, had abandoned his formal General's attire and gone for a much simpler dark tunic and thick woolen trousers. His dusty cloak lay crumpled next to him. He turned and smiled at her. "Well this is exciting isn't it?"

"I…I suppose so." Kaye answered, slightly taken aback that he had even talked to her. Jarren threw his head back and laughed. Kaye frowned and crossed her arms. "And what is so funny huh?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"You need to relax. I swear that I'm not a bad person. Let's try to be comfortable with each other ok? We are going to be traveling with each other for a while after all." He stared her down and Kaye tried to look as intimidating as she could but to no avail. Her face twitched under his gaze and she gave a lopsided smile.

"I suppose you're right M-Jarren." She corrected herself. "So will it still take weeks just to find their tribe?" She asked, now eager to know what exactly they were going to do. Jarren pulled his pack over to his side and rummaged through it. He finally pulled out a piece of paper and laid it in between them. It was an old map dated back hundreds of years ago when Chie was obviously still in its prime. "Amazing…" Kaye breathed as she traced streams and mountains with her finger lightly.

"The nomads typically pick a place to come back to. Sort of like a base town or something. It would be a place where they could restock on supplies, rest up, heal themselves, but stay far enough away whereas if they needed to leave quickly then they could without being seen. They would pick someplace where no one would just stumble across them accidentally or a place difficult to find or get to." He pointed to an area on the map and frowned. "Now we know that they normally come back to this general area. But the problem is we don't know exactly where they would be. So even if we could get to this area in a week or so, it may take another week or even more just to find them. Then there's the whole issue of whether or not they would even let us talk to their leader." Kaye examined the map and pointed to a spot.

"We're approximately at this spot as of now. Going off of what you just said…I think I can reduce the possible places the nomads could be as well. My guess is that they will inhabit this area here." She traced a route to the boundaries of the Mir Kingdom and pointing to another area. "This spot seems to be the most ideal in my opinion. Jarren looked up at her in surprise. He knew he was a genius, the smartest most tactical person within a thousand leagues or more. But this small servant girl in front of him…she was something else. But it seemed she wasn't done yet. "If we take this route here…we could probably reach this point within a week. Give it a couple days and we would probably meet up with the nomads. But…"she bit her lip and sat back. "Though this route is faster…it'll probably be more dangerous. We should take the long way around…but then we not have enough time to warn the people…" Jarren smiled, finally something he was good at.

"We're going to take the shorter route and come up around the area like this." He showed her. "I have several plans ready to go if we run into trouble or if something bad happens." Kaye clapped her hands together and beamed up at him.

"Wow, I had heard you were a genius but it's wonderful to see it with my own eyes. I wish I was as great as you." Jarren eyed her as Kaye continued to examine the map; she traced with her finger here and there and mouthed silently to herself.

"Kaye…how old are you?" He asked suddenly. She looked up and tilted her head.

"I'm pretty sure I'm sixteen give or take a year…I can't exactly remember."

"You can't remember?" Kaye nodded and looked into the distance with a blank expression.

"I can't remember anything really…at least nothing before I entered the castle. Everything is…a blur really. But it happens to all who enter the castle. The children just…just forget…I think." Jarren looked sadly at the ground.

"It doesn't actually. It would be very rare if it even happened at all. Servants may claim to have forgotten everything but no one ever really does. Why it happened to you…I don't know. I'm sorry though."

"It doesn't matter though now does it?" Kaye replied breaking out of her thoughts. "If I can't remember then it isn't painful or depressing." She smiled up at him and handed the map back. "One of the few things I can remember when I was little was looking at maps. They've always fascinated me for some reason. Then when I entered the castle I used to sneak into the chart room in-between chores and study the maps there." She broke off as though remembering something and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You caught me once and gave me to the whip master. I remember that now!" Jarren thought back and couldn't help but smile. He remembered her now. He was just twelve so she must have been nine. He had walked into the chart room and found a little girl pouring over maps and knew that he would be in trouble if he left her there much as he wanted to. He had handed her over to the whip master but had begged him to go easy on her seeing as she wasn't really doing anything bad.

"Ha, I remember that."

"So how are you then Jarren?"

"Eh? Oh nineteen." He said simply. Kaye's jaw dropped.

"But…but you're the commanding general…I mean I knew you were young but nineteen?! And you're a genius as well?!" She sputtered out. Jarren laughed at her childish nature.

"Come now and rest. We shall be leaving soon." Kaye nodded still shocked and went over to lay her cloak down and sleep a bit.


	6. Connor and a Family

"There's an inn up ahead to the left I think Jarren

"There's an inn up ahead to the left I think Jarren!" Kaye shouted as she pointed through they heavy rain. Jarren nodded and led his horse over to what was sure enough an inn. He slid off and helped Kaye down as they ran in and out of the rain. About an hour before finding the town it had started raining. Not hard but enough to be annoying. Then as they reached the outskirts of the town it had begun to downpour. The heavy, dark, gray clouds released their water and soon drenched Kaye and Jarren. He would be surprised if they didn't catch a cold. He walked over to the landlord dripping wet and asked for two rooms. Luckily they had some available. The stable boy, a young boy of about fifteen or so, ran out into the rain grabbed their packs.

"Here miss." He said enthusiastically as he handed Kaye her pack and put Jarren's on the ground. Kaye took it and smiled a little at the blonde.

"Thank you." The boy grinned and ran out to put the horse in the stable. Jarren shook his head as he led the way up to their rooms.

Kaye removed her wet clothing and dried herself with the white towel on the dresser by a large shuttered window. Luckily her pack had been water proof and her spare clothes had remained dry. She slipped into her servants dress and combed the rain out of her hair. Instinctively her mind told her to go help the landowner with the work. Well who was she to argue with instinct?

"You _want_ to work?" The landowner asked quite surprised. Kaye nodded and pointed to stack of dirty plates in desperate need of cleaning.

"I've been trained to do this kind of work my whole life. You look like you need some extra help anyway so please allow me to clean for you. I'm not asking for money or anything, just to work." The plump man in front of her fingered his chin in thought before smiling.

"Very well. Thank you kindly young miss." Kaye smiled.

"It's Kaye sir. Please address me by Kaye." The man laughed deeply and Kaye immediately took a liking to him.

"Kaye then, well shall we start with the dishes then?" Kaye nodded and rolled her sleeves up. Soon the dishes were done with. The white china sparkled and the wood and tin shone with the hard effort that Kaye had put into their cleaning. The landowner, whom had told Kaye to call him Mr. Gafford, came in and whistled appreciatively. "My you are good. I haven't had any time lately but thanks to you my hide has been saved from the Mrs. for a while longer yet. She normally does the kitchen work around here but she's in bed with the baby and all. Haven't had time to hire any help." Kaye smiled.

"Well that's what I'm here for. Is there anything else? You said your wife mostly works I in the kitchen most of the time right? Can I cook for supper…or anything like that?"

"Can you cook?" Mr. Gafford asked almost pleadingly. Kaye smiled. He rushed out and came back with a menu. "These are the foods we serve, can you cook them?" The green eyed girl examined the food and nodded.

"I can…all but these two; I'm not sure what they are exactly."

"Ah, those are my wife's specialties. If you want you could make something else in their place." Kaye nodded and set to work. Right as she finished making the first of the food the stable boy came in with four orders. He blushed when he saw her.

"I-I didn't know you were here!" He exclaimed. She smiled and took the paper full of orders on it.

"Could you go back and tell these people that these two dishes aren't available at the moment?" The blonde boy nodded and ran out. Kaye rolled her eyes. _Great I've got an unwanted fan._ The stable boy, whose name was Connor, seemed to be very eager to do everything Kaye asked. He informed her that the customers were incredibly happy with her food and had requested to meet the cook. Kaye simply shook her head shyly and continued in making the desserts. _This is so nice…it feels like…how a home…should be…_


	7. An Unwanted Arrival

Jarren hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep but he awoke on his comfortable bed none the less

Jarren hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep but he awoke on his comfortable bed none the less. Yawning widely he sat up and ruffled his hair. _I wonder if Kaye is awake. Maybe she didn't even go to sleep._ Kaye. His eyes soften briefly as he thought of her. It wasn't like he had _feelings_ for her or anything like that. If it came down to feelings then she was like his younger sister. But this girl was really something else. She chose to break free of the castle and embark on a quest of nobility and self journey. Something he had always dreamed of doing but never got the courage to even step forward. He wondered if the small girl had sparked something in the rest of the castle by now for surely if this girl could do it, then the other servants could too. Then again, they wouldn't have the top general leading them out either.

He stretched slightly and strode over to the shuttered window. By now the rain had stopped and it was close to or already dinner time. He looked out at the dimly cast streets and sighed. _So peaceful. This city probably has nothing to worry about. _A soft whiney interrupted his thoughts as he looked down and froze. Five men, all atop dark horses, were making their way down the long street that led to the inn and stopping at each and every building. The bore the crest of Chie on their cloaks and flags and, temporarily forgetting the danger he and Kaye were in, Jarren marveled at the emperor's skill to move as quickly as he did. He quickly closed the shutters and changed into something warmer. He packed the rest of his scattered items and ran out into the hallway, pounding on Kaye's door. When no answer came he swore and ran down the stairs and began looking around. The landowner spotted him and waved him over.

"'Ello lad, you had a good rest then?"

"Kaye, where is she?" Jarren demanded quickly. The landowner smiled and pointed past the crowed tables to a closed door.

"She's a fine lass she is. She's been helping me out with the dinner rush and everything. 'Spect she's making the desserts now." At that moment several men walked in and Jarren dove behind the landowner's stand.

"Excuse us sir, we're looking for two travelers. One is a young man and the other is a young girl about sixteen. Have you seen them?" The older man cocked his head and rubbed his chin.

"Well no offense but this is an inn. I get all sorts of young people. You're welcome to go take a look for them if you want. Mostly everyone is eating dinner now. Plus it's cold so I'll let you have a bite to eat." The soldiers smiled and nodded.

"Thank you that would help us greatly." They strode over to an empty table and took a seat. The landowner did nothing out of the ordinary as he shifted through papers and arranged things here and there.

"Connor my boy could you come here right quick and take this package to the kitchen?" The landowner asked. The blonde's head shot up and he rushed over. The landowner leaned in a bit to talk to him quiet enough not to be overheard but deliberately loud enough for Jarren. "Tell Kaye that it's time to scat. Take her to the stables and pick one of my extra horses for her to ride. Saddle it up and saddle up her companion's horse as well. They're in a bit of trouble you see and we don't want them to be found." Connor gasped at this news. "Master Jarren, I know this is a bit of a nuisance but would you mind if Connor went with you and Kaye? He's never been one to be chained down in a place like this and I'd really like it if he finally got to be free." Jarren nodded in acceptance.

"Mr. Gafford I…thank you…I won't let you down." Mr. Gafford nodded and shooed him away.

"I'll throw your pack out the window for you. Now go. Jarren, I'll distract the men and you make an escape out of the front door. The stables are around back."

"Thank you. How can we ever repay you?"

"No need, all I want is for the three of you to be happy. I'm sure you have an important task ahead and I'm sure you'll do fine."

Kaye was finishing the last of the desserts when Connor walked in. She smiled at the blonde but he didn't smile back. The green eyed girl felt a small surge of fear settle in her stomach.

"What's wrong Connor?" She asked. He grabbed her hand and led her quickly to the wooden door and pushed her gently outside. Looking around he set a fast pace for the wooden building right next to the inn. _The stables…? What is he think he's doing?_ Kaye wondered. Once inside the boy worked fast to saddle up Jarren's horse and another horse. "Connor what in the world…?" He looked up, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"There are soldiers in the inn. Mr. Gafford says they're looking for you and your partner. You have to leave. Mr. Gafford told me to come with you and your partner agreed. I'm sorry…" Kaye stepped back slightly shocked.

"How…how did he know where…?" She stuttered. The feeling of fear was now growing in her stomach making her writhe slightly. "My things…" She said weakly.

"Mr. Gafford will throw them to us."

"Jarren…?"

"He's coming don't worry." Kaye sank to her knees and shook her head.

"Oh my…what have I done…? If they can keep up with a pace like that…then there may not be any hope at all." At that moment the door banged open causing Kaye to jump to her feet and the blonde to pull her behind him. But it was the young general and no one else. "J-Jarren…I'm sorry, because of me this…" The brunette chuckled and saddled up on his horse.

"Nah it's not your fault. I should have expected this. On the contrary it's _my _fault. I am the emperor's top general after all. I should have realized that he would notice if I went missing…" he broke off and gave a lopsided grin. "Well then Connor, if you wouldn't mind riding with Kaye we can be on our way." The blonde nodded, a little _too_ enthusiastic, and helped Kaye struggle up the horse. He swung up behind her and spurred the horse outside under an open window. Sure enough two packs came falling down, both of which were caught by Connor and a large hand and face leaned over to smile and wave at them.

"Good luck to you then Kaye, Jarren, Connor. Don't be a nuisance boy."

"I got it!" Connor hissed slightly annoyed. Mr. Gafford grinned and retracted back into the warmth. Kaye pulled out Connor's cloak as well as her own and the two secured them on. Jarren waited patiently and when they were done, nodded, and spurred his horse into a gallop down the dark streets. Connor followed suit.

"Oi, I think that's them!" A voice suddenly rang out. Kaye tried to look over Connor's shoulder but he nudged her and shook his head.

"Don't let them see your face." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and buried her head in his chest. Ahead, Jarren made a sharp turn left and disappeared down another alley.

"Kaye, you know the route we planned. Help Connor out and help him get to Mir. I'll distract them." He shouted over his shoulder. "I'll give you two a couple day's head start. Don't worry." With a grin he vanished. Kaye looked up at Connor not quite sure what to do. So the blonde spurred the horse faster and made his way through the streets to the edge of the city.

"Which way Kaye?" He shouted.

"Right!" She replied finally deciding to listen to Jarren. She would lead them to Mir and the nomads. She and Connor would have to make it on their own but she would try her best. Connor nodded and with a shout drove the horse on as fast as he would go.


	8. Maya and Damar

"It's so cold

"It's so cold!" Connor exclaimed as he sat down on the other side of side of the small table. He rubbed his frozen hands together and looked around the large room of the tavern. Kaye nodded and removed her cloak.

"It does seem a little colder than when I first left. But we are heading for the mountains. I suppose it's bound to get colder with each day." The two thought over this less than welcomed thought and were silent.

"I'm so hungry…" Connor finally said. The green eyed girl smiled at him and raised a hand for some service. A pretty little girl came over and took their orders happily.

"Eh, aren't you kinda young to be working?" Connor asked bluntly. The little girl smiled.

"I'm helping my mama with things around here since papa is sick!" She explained.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm sure you're mother is proud of you." The little girl grinned and ran off happily. Connor looked over at Kaye with an impressed look.

"Ah, just as I thought you'd make I great mother!" He blushed slightly and broke off into his own fantasy while Kaye resisted the urge to hit him over the head.

"Please stop Connor." She finally said breaking him out of his fantasy. She smiled slightly and rested her chin on her palm. "Besides I wouldn't know where to start acting like a mother."

"Eh, didn't you even watch your mother?"

"I can't remember…" Kaye said quietly. Connor dropped his smile and examined the girl in front of him. She was older by one year but still shorter than he was. He had seemingly fallen for her at first sight by had no idea what she was really like, why she was fleeing from her home, he knew nothing about her.

"My parents…there are times where I wish I could forget about them." He said softly. His blue eyes were met with her surprised green ones.

"You…want to forget…?"

"Only sometimes. They died of sickness when I was four. I can't remember much of course but I do know they were good, kind honest people who loved me. And when they died Mr. Gafford sort of adopted me into his family and he and the Mrs. became like a second family. But sometimes it hurts remembering that I even had parents at all…" He broke off and looked at Kaye. "What about you? You said you don't remember, what do you mean?"

"In my town there is a castle. Every year the soldiers go through and pick out the children who are best suited to work in the castle. They are ruthlessly taken from their homes and families and sent to work. I was six or seven when I was taken but for some reason I can't remember anything. I know I had parents but I can't remember what they looked like anymore. I don't even know if they're still alive. And not everyone forgot…just…just me…" Connor could sympathize.

"That has to hurt you more than what I feel could ever hurt me. Knowing you had parents and remembering them is one thing. But knowing you had parents and not being able to remember anything about them, it has to hurt." Kaye looked the blonde over with a seemingly new light.

"You're…you're different then I thought you were Connor…"She said with a smile. "Thank you…for everything." Connor beamed and grabbed her hands.

"Does this mean we can get married and have kids some day?"

"Forget I just said anything." Someone laughed from next to them.

"My you two are something else aren't you?" Kaye looked over at the speaker and her eyes landed on a tall pretty woman and a lean man. The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Sorry to interrupt but you two seem a bit out of place. And frankly my partner and I also stick out. So why not stick out together. I'm Maya and this is Damar." Kaye shook Maya's hand and smiled shyly.

"Pleased to meet you Mi-Maya." She corrected herself. _Almost used a title. I don't have to do that anymore._ "My name is Kaye this is Connor. Please have a seat." The two strangers complied and sat down at the little table.

"You're so polite Kaye. Are you a noble or something in disguise?" Maya teased poking the girl's forehead and laughing. _This woman is so…blunt…it's refreshing and nice. I like her!_ If Kaye had to guess she would probably say Maya and Damar were in their early twenties. Maya had long red hair that was twisted into a single braid that ran down her back. Her brilliant green eyes twinkled as she talked and boy was she vocal. Damar was a bit more reserved but still just as blunt and just as enjoyable. His shaggy black hair hung to his shoulders and his matching dark eyes were mischievous to say the least. Already he and Connor were in an argument about something or other. Kaye had never felt so relaxed in her entire life as she ate and talked with her new friends. _Jarren would love these people. Jarren…_Kaye's heart skipped a beat at the thought causing her to cough on her food.

"Oi now don't choke." Damar said a bit worried as he jumped to his feet. Kaye shook her head and took a sip of whatever was in her cup.

"Connor we need to go." She said as she stood up. The blonde gaped at her slightly. "Jarren…" Connor's eyes widened and he nodded slightly.

"Right, I forgot."

"Eh, you two have to leave already?" Maya pouted.

"We've got business to take care of in Mir." Connor explained. Damar and Maya beamed at each other and stood up as well.

"What a coincidence, we're on our way to Mir as well. Let's travel together!"

"W-We're in quite a rush actually. We're taking a fairly dangerous route to Mir you see. I wouldn't want to put you in any danger." Kaye explained quickly. Maya waved the explanation aside.

"Nonsense, Damar and I are rangers anyway. We'll serve as much better protection than whatever you two could dish out." Maya said proudly.

"There really isn't any point stopping you is there?" Kaye asked with a defeated smile. Maya and Damar grinned and the four mounted their horses; well Kaye and Connor mounted together anyway. "We have to put some distance between us and those soldiers ok Connor?" The blonde grinned and spurred the horse forward.

Thank you for reviewing! This story is gonna turn out kind of rushed but I promise I'll try to go back and fix everything. Was able to upload one more chapter but I'm going out of state for a while so it may be a couple days before the next one gets up. Thank you for reading!


End file.
